Nobody Can Stop Me
by ohdon'tdoit
Summary: MLP Commission for a client. AU where Sunset Shimmer is a student at Canterlot High School and she ends up meeting her pony self. Her pony self encourages her to do whatever it takes to get what she wants. WARNING: Extreme lemon, SunsetxRarity. Client cancelled payment for this story so it has been discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Sunset Shimmer stood in the girl's bathroom at Canterlot High School, glaring at her reflection in the mirror as she balled up her fists. She ran a hand through her highlighted hair before reaching into her purse to grab her ruby red lipstick, angrily applying it on her lips. She had sneaked out of class to hide out in the bathroom for a few moments as she struggled to calm her frazzled nerves. Anger coursed through her veins as her soul burned with flames of hatred at the news of the Spring Fling Queen nominations for this year.

How dare she…How dare Rarity go out for the queen of the spring fling! Didn't that purple haired freak understand the rules of high school hierarchy? Sunset Shimmer was the Queen Bee—not Rarity, not Fluttershy, not Rainbow Dash—and no one but she was worthy enough to wear the crown!

Rarity was charismatic and extremely fashionable; it was no surprise as to why a lot of students were eager to vote for her. Even so, Sunset Shimmer wasn't about to let her throne be taken away by another girl. Sunset was far more cunning than Rarity and if she wanted to win, she would have no choice but to play dirty.

But what could she possibly do to make Rarity lose? She could always try publicly humiliating her to the point that she would drop out of the competition but Rarity was stubborn; it would take more than a few embarrassing moments to wear her down. Minor things like spreading rumors about her or putting dead rats in her locker wouldn't suffice, either.

She needed to do something _horrible_. She needed to do something so vicious and terrifying that not even Rarity would want to show her face at school again, let alone the Spring Fling.

" _I know what you're thinking, Sunset Shimmer_ ," called out an eerie voice from inside the mirror.

Sunset flinched as she sharply turned around, eyes narrowing dangerously, "Who's there?!" she shouted out but the only person in the bathroom was her—there was nobody else, not even in the bathroom stalls. Maybe it was just her imagination… After all, Sunset Shimmer was so angry at Rarity that maybe she was having a mild anxiety attack and her mind was playing tricks on her.

" _You want to make Rarity pay for threatening your status as the ruler of this school. Don't worry—I can help you_ ," rang out the voice again.

A bit of cold sweat began to trickle down the back of Sunset's neck as she stepped away from the mirror. She most definitely _did not_ imagine it that time. The voice was as clear as day and it almost seemed to match her own tone and pitch perfectly. Was someone trying to scare her? Was some one playing a trick on her? Sunset Shimmer's blue eyes frantically scanned every corner of the room for any signs of a tape recorder or video camera, but alas, there was none.

" _Don't be afraid. Just look inside yourself, Sunset Shimmer_ ," the voice called out again, causing a herd of goosebumps to stampede down her spine.

The redhead stared long and hard into the mirror as her pulse quickened. Suddenly, the her reflection in the mirror began to melt away and fade into another image. Startled, Sunset Shimmer jumped back but couldn't find the composure to scream. She sucked in her breath and watched as her own image was no longer staring back at her but a vision of yellow and red pony took its place. The pony's features twisted into a sinister smirk as she watched her human form's terrified reaction.

Sunset Shimmer rubbed her eyes in disbelief and wondered if she was dreaming. After a quick pinch to the skin on her arm, she gravely realized that she was neither dreaming nor hallucinating. There was, in fact, a pony inside the mirror!

" _Don't be afraid, Sunset Shimmer, for I am an extension of your soul. I'm here to help you rule over this realm. All you have to do is follow my instructions and we'll take care of that pesky Rarity_." Within seconds, the tiny unicorn leaped out of the mirror and materialized in front of her human body. The human Sunset Shimmer covered her own mouth with her hand to keep from screaming in terror.

The pony just rolled her eyes at the human's reaction. "Haven't you ever seen a magical pony before?" She asked, as if it were an obvious question. "My name is also Sunset Shimmer and I come from the alternate universe called Equestria. As I said before, I want to help you."

"I…I don't understand," the human girl whispered softly, trying to shake off her fear. "Magical ponies and alternate universes don't exist! And if they did, why on Earth would you want to help me become the Spring Fling Queen? Shouldn't mythical creatures have better things to do?" Sunset Shimmer began to fidget nervously with her fiery red locks as she watched the mystical entity laugh softly in response.

"You'll learn in time, young one. But right now, we have to devise a plan to make Rarity drop out of the campaign. If she runs against you, there is no way you can win. If you truly want to reign on high then you'll need to taint your heart with a bit of darkness," the amber colored pony replied as she trotted over to stand near her human persona.

Sunset Shimmer didn't understand why her alternate self wanted to help her but deep down she knew she had no choice but to trust her. What did she have to lose? This pony didn't look like it wanted to be her enemy and she could use all the help she could get. She paused for a moment and pressed her lips tightly together before shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay, fine. I'll listen to what you have to say. You seem oddly familiar to me, for some reason, and I can't help but feel like I can trust you," Sunset told her. She didn't have a lot of friends, in fact, she didn't really have _any_. Sure, a lot of people practically worshiped the ground she walked on but that's because she was beautiful and knew how to manipulate others. It was nice to feel like she had someone who was truly on her side.

Sunset Shimmer the pony smirked as she leaned in close, whispering in her human form's ear. "All right, here's the plan…"

Rarity stood by her locker as she nervously twirled her finger around her purple, curly hair. School had just ended and all of the students were eager to leave school and go home for the weekend to prepare for the Spring Fling on Saturday. Rarity also had a lot to do to prepare herself for the exciting weekend but she wasn't allowed to go home just yet. Earlier that day, Sunset Shimmer had formally asked to meet up with her after school. Sunset had said she had something extremely important to discuss with her and that Rarity needed to wait by the lockers at three o'clock.

The slender girl looked down at the gold watch upon her wrist, a frown forming on her feminine features as she realized that Sunset was late. How rude of her to keep her waiting! She tapped her foot impatiently as she leaned her back against her locker. The hallways were almost empty by now and Rarity couldn't help but wonder why Sunset had wanted to speak with her after classes were over. If what she had to say was so important, why didn't she just tell her during lunch time?

Sunset Shimmer walked at a slow pace down the hallway as she caught a glimpse of Rarity's vibrant, violet hair by the lockers. Rarity was right on time, just as she suspected, and very soon the entire school would be completely cleared out.

Her alternate self had given her clear instructions on what she needed to do to destroy Rarity and although she was a little uncomfortable at the thought of it at first, she was now getting more and more excited with each passing moment.

" _What's the one thing a young woman values most?" the pony had asked her._

" _I don't know. Clothes? Popularity? Boyfriends?" Sunset Shimmer had replied, unsure of what the pony was getting at, exactly._

 _The unicorn shook her head as she flipped her mane over her shoulder. "No, silly! Girls value their bodies. If you damage their bodies, they will become insecure and weak. Rarity is extremely vain so if you damage her pride as a woman, you'll win."_

" _I still don't understand what you're getting at," Sunset Shimmer admitted sheepishly._

" _What I'm saying is," Sunset the pony reiterated, "that you need to violate her body and steal her virginity."_

Sunset Shimmer was a virgin herself. She had been dating her boyfriend, Flash, for several months now but he had never made any sexual advances towards her. When she had asked him about it, he had told her that he wanted to wait and save sex for a special occasion. It was a bit irritating, Sunset had to admit, but it wasn't as if she could do anything about it. As long as Flash didn't find out what she was about to do to Rarity, then their relationship wouldn't have to suffer any damage. Sunset would just have to keep this dirty little secret to herself.

It was just like her other self had said: if she truly wanted to reign on high, then she would need to taint her heart with a bit of darkness.

"Hey there, Princess," Sunset Shimmer said as she approached Rarity. She had a bright, conniving smile planted on her face and her voice rose at least two octaves higher with feigned friendliness. "Sorry to keep you waiting! I got held up by the teacher after class."

Rarity scrunched up her nose at Sunset, not falling for her fake benevolence. Sunset Shimmer had never been particularly kind to her and Rarity was a bit skeptical as to why she would ask to meet with her after school. It was so out of the blue and Rarity couldn't quite shake off her uneasiness at the sight of Sunset's smile.

"Well, what did you want to talk to me about?" the purple haired girl asked as she shifted nervously underneath Sunset's penetrating gaze.

"Actually, I was hoping you could help me out with something in the auditorium. The teacher wanted us to work together to decorate for the Spring Fling since we're the only two nominations for the Spring Fling Queen," Sunset replied, hoping that Rarity wouldn't see through her obvious lie. Luckily, the other girl was oblivious to her secret plans and simply shrugged her shoulders and followed Sunset to the auditorium.

The two girls remained silent as they approached the auditorium, neither of them daring to exchange any words. The tension in the air made it clear that neither girl liked each other but now that Sunset had set her mind on having sex with Rarity, she couldn't help but take notice of some of her features as she walked alongside her. Rarity was tall and thin with a figure that most girls found themselves insanely jealous of. Her pearly white skin was flawless and unblemished; it was obvious Rarity took a lot of time to take care of her skin. Sunset caught a quick whiff of Rarity's perfume and the intoxicating scent nearly made her swoon. Did all girls smell as sweetly as Rarity did?

Sunset Shimmer had been so absorbed in her thoughts of Rarity that she didn't even realize they had already reached their destination. Sunset paused as she placed her hand on the door handle. There was no backing out now. She was going to make Rarity pay for ever standing up to her.

With one heavy push, the double doors opened and the two girls were greeted by the darkness of the empty auditorium. Sunset closed the door behind them before locking it securely.

"It's so dark in here," Rarity said aloud to herself, "Where is the teacher? Is she going to help us set up for the spring fling?"

Sunset Shimmer reached out to seize hold of Rarity's thin wrist, squeezing it tightly. "Sorry, Rarity. But nobody's here to help you."

Rarity tried to yank her wrist free from the redhead but she was abruptly pulled closer to her as an arm wrapped around her waist. "W-what on Earth are you doing, Sunset Shimmer?! Unhand me at once!" she demanded, trying to pull away from the other girl's grasp.

Rarity was immediately silenced as a pair of lips crushed against her own, swallowing her cries. Rarity tried to resist but Sunset's grip on her was too strong. She had never been kissed by a boy before, let alone a girl, and the sensation of the kiss made Rarity's mouth tingle a bit. Sunset pulled away for a moment and left Rarity standing in the middle of the gymnasium by herself. She flicked on one of the lights that was directly above Rarity, the girl's soft skin practically gleaming in the light as it illuminated her form.

"I want to show you what happens to those who dare to stand against me," Sunset said in a smooth, icy voice as she approached Rarity with a slow, sultry stride. When she was only a few inches away from her, Sunset firmly pressed her lips against Rarity's once more as she placed both of her hands on the girl's hips to press their pelvises tightly together.

Rarity didn't understand what Sunset meant and she desperately wanted to get away. She should have known better than to trust Sunset Shimmer! She pushed against Sunset's chest but the opposing girl was two steps faster than she. Sunset violently pushed Rarity to the ground, making her fall roughly on her behind, before crawling atop of the frightened girl.

"Don't bother screaming. No one will hear you and it will only make this worse for you," Sunset threatened as she straddled Rarity before her lips found their way back to hers to trap her in another sensual kiss.

To say that Rarity was upset would have been an understatement but something about Sunset's kiss kept her from trying to shove her away. The way Sunset's slick tongue ran across her bottom lip made her heart beat rapidly against her chest. Sunset had both of Rarity's arms pinned to the ground above her head as she deepened the kiss, forcing Rarity's lips to part open so she could delve her tongue in deeper.

Rarity let out a soft whimper against Sunset's kiss as their tongues mingled with one another. Rarity had never anticipated that her first kiss would have been with a girl but there was something oddly erotic about it. Her whole body was tingling and she even felt herself growing hot as their tongues wrestled with one another. Their lips parted for a moment as Sunset ducked her head to nibble at the base of Rarity's throat.

"God, Rarity. You're such a dirty slut. You're not even resisting me," Sunset whispered out in a low voice before she bit the soft flesh of the girl's neck gently. Rarity flinched and shut her eyes while mumbling, "Please, just let me go…"

"Not until you learn your lesson," Sunset replied as one of her hands began to trail down to cup the other girl's breasts through her clothing. Rarity gasped as splotches of crimson stained her cheeks. "W-what are you doing?! Don't touch me there!" She shouted as she tried to wriggle out of Sunset's grasp.

Sunset's hand kneaded her breasts gently, taking note of how perfectly round her mounds were. "I never knew you were so busty," Sunset admitted as she continued to lick at Rarity's neck. "No wonder all the guys think you're a hot piece of ass."

Sunset's disrespectful words stung Rarity but when she felt a slight pinch at her nipple, a tiny squeak escaped her throat. Sunset brought her lips to Rarity's once more as she squeezed her nipple harder. With out breaking the kiss, Sunset reached her hands behind Rarity's back to unzip her white dress. She pulled the garment down off her shoulders and past her waist until the girl's white, lacey bra could be seen.

"What a cute bra, Rarity," Sunset teased as she bent down to kiss the soft flesh between her cleavage. "Why do you wear such flashy lingerie? It's almost like you want to turn me on."

Rarity continued blushing as she looked away. Why was Sunset Shimmer doing this to her?! Rarity's virgin body was being assaulted by the her arch nemesis and even though her mind was screaming at her to fight back, her body was reacting differently. Every touch, tickle, and lick made Rarity squirm as she felt the other girl's tongue glide across her chest. Rarity wanted to cry for help but couldn't find the will to loudly protest. Instead, she just whimpered quietly, begging over and over for Sunset to stop.

Sunset made a quick motion of unhooking her bra before tossing it over her shoulder and out of reach. Rarity's arms flung up to conceal her breasts away from Sunset's view but the devious redhead only chuckled at her attempts at being modest.

"As if you can hide yourself from me anymore," she groaned as she rolled her eyes before prying Rarity's arms away from her chest. Her rosy pink nipples were hard and perky and Sunset licked her lips at the sight of them. Sunset knew girls had alluring bodies—hell, her own body was perfect in every way!—but to see a pair of breasts up close and personal made her yearn to touch more of them. If only Sunset had known she was actually bisexual, she would have taken advantage of it earlier and touched lots of girls.

Rarity gasped as she felt Sunset's lips settle upon her breast. Sunset teased her lightly as she left hickeys over her left breast, asserting her dominance over the girl beneath her. She then placed a gentle kiss on one of her nipples before capturing it in her mouth, sucking the soft skin gently. Rarity wiggled underneath the weight of the other girl as she sucked in a deep breath of air. Sunset's tongue swirled around her areola and Rarity tried her best to suppress a deep moan.

A gentle bite made Rarity twitch and finally she let out a loud moan of pleasure, unable to stifle her cries any longer. "P-pleeeeeeeease don't tease me like this, Sunset!" Rarity pleaded, helpless underneath the woman's touch. Sunset paid her no mind as she switched her attention from one breast to the next, tasting more of the girl's delicate flesh. As she continued to suck on her nipple, her other hand began to pull off the remainder of the dress until her victim was in nothing but her white, silky panties.

Sunset's hand trailed down to the edges of her panties as her fingers graced against her smooth skin. Rarity was soaking wet, and even though she kept telling Sunset to stop, she knew better than to think the girl hated her sexual administrations. That turned Sunset on even more. Before she continued any further, Sunset sat up straight and began unbuttoning her own jacket.

"Sunset Shimmer!" Rarity panicked as she came face to face with Sunset's exposed chest. Sunset was even bustier than Rarity and her dark pink nipples blended in perfectly with her tanned skin. "Like what you see?" Sunset added with a wink as she wrapped her fingers around Rarity's wrist, making her reach up to grasp one of her breasts.

Rarity blushed as her fingers unwillingly grabbed onto the redhead's large boobs. Touching another woman like this was so indecent but Rarity was a bit intrigued by it. Mimicking Sunset's movements, Rarity cupped Sunset's breast and began fondling her.

"I didn't realize how dirty you are, Rarity," Sunset mumbled in mocking tone. "Mmmmmm, but I want you to squeeze harder."

Rarity did as she was told and tightened her grip on Sunset's chest. She sat up for a moment and flicked out her tongue to taste Sunset's skin. Rarity was surprised to see that Sunset tasted faintly of vanilla. Sunset then seized the moment and dug her fingers in the back of Rarity's hair, forcing the girl's head closer to her chest. "Suck on my tits, Rarity," she commanded. Although Rarity's suction was gentle, she did as she was told and sucked a little harder.

"Hnnngh," Sunset moaned as she felt Rarity's inexperienced tongue roll around her nipple in circular motions. Her nipple hardened in the violet haired girl's mouth before Rarity tested the waters by gracing it gently with her teeth. The gentle nip caused a spasm of pleasure to shoot down Sunset's spine as she ran her fingers through the virgin's hair. "You pervert," she teased as a smirk settled upon her lips.

Sunset pulled away from Rarity as she placed her hands atop of her slender stomach, tracing circles on the girl's skin with her fingertips as she bent her head down to nibble on her ear. "Are you ready for the main course?" She whispered, her breath feathering against the maiden's sensitive skin.

Her fingers trailed down Rarity's abs before reaching their destination. She dipped her hand in Rarity's panties, eliciting another gasp from the innocent girl, before she proceeded to rub her clit gently. Rarity was soaking wet and every slow movement was making her cream more and more.

"I really wish you would stop, Sunset Shimmer," Rarity grunted out as she jerked her head back. Long, purple tresses fell down her back before Sunset reached out her free hand to snatch up a handful of Rarity's thick hair, forcing the reluctant girl to look at her.

"Your words tell me no but your body is screaming yes," Sunset stated as she rubbed her fingers along Rarity's clit even faster. She slid her hand down further as she inserted a digit into her warm entrance, breaking her hymen and stealing her virginity. Rarity let out a pained cry as she felt Sunset's finger penetrate her insides. Although it was painful, her body quivered in delight as the opposing girl added another finger.

Sunset pumped her fingers in and out of Rarity's hot pussy, grinning in satisfaction as she watched Rarity's mouth fling open to release another loud moan.

"S-Sunset!" Rarity practically screamed as Sunset's fingers dove in deeper, gliding along her G-spot and filling her body with ecstasy. "Please! Just stop!"

Sunset Shimmer did just the opposite as she fucked Rarity with her fingers even harder. Rarity's wetness made for an easy glide which allowed Sunset to go as deep as her fingers could reach.

Rarity bit her lower lip to prevent herself from screaming while her inner walls clutched tightly around Sunset's fingers as she climaxed for the first time in her life. Her face displayed a mixture of both pain and pleasure as her chest heaved up and down. Her juices drenched Sunset's hand as she withdrew them . Sunset stared at the sticky residue on her fingers, only to bring them to her lips so she could lap up the delectable cum that covered her palm.

Rarity's blue eyes closed tenderly as she panted heavily. "Please, no more...I don't understand why you're doing this to me."

"Oh, Princess, I'm far from being done," the redhead remarked as she tugged Rarity's lacey panties down and spread her legs. Rarity gasped and tried to clamp her legs shut but Sunset held her knees firmly in her hands and forced Rarity to reveal her rosy womanhood to her.

She didn't even give Rarity enough time to recuperate from her first orgasm as she brought her face down to Rarity's pussy, licking at the sensitive nub in the center and inhaling her intoxicating scent. "You taste so good," she complimented as she swirled her tongue around Rarity's moist center.

A shockwave of intense pleasure coursed through her veins as another orgasm began building inside of her. "Please, Sunset! This is too much for me to handle!" she cried out. Sunset paid her no mind as she continued her assault on the girl's pussy while sucking tenderly on her clit. Her tongue swayed back and forth over her entire cunt, leaving no territory unexplored and she hungrily devoured her. Rarity bucked her hips as one particular suckle pushed her over the edge. Her second orgasm came crashing down like a waterfall and Rarity released a loud scream.

Sunset Shimmer could have stopped there but that wouldn't have been nearly enough fun. She wasn't about to let Rarity off the hook that easy as she shoved her fingers right back into Rarity's dripping wet hole, fingering her even harder than she did before. Rarity hissed disapprovingly as the pleasure began to subside, replaced by raw pain as her body had almost zero time to recover from yet another orgasm.

"Do you want me to stop?" Sunset said before she lapped at Rarity's clit again, hellbent on bringing the girl to a third climax. Her lips were moistened with Rarity's succulent juices and the taste was becoming addictive.

"Y-yes! Please, Sunset! It's starting to hurt!" Rarity groaned but Sunset continued to rub her fingers in and out of the other girl and licked her tender nub relentlessly.

Rarity's couldn't take much more of Sunset's torture but her body kept betraying her. It didn't take long for her to reach her peek again and cum into Sunset's mouth once again. She shuddered in pleasure but too much of a good thing was clearly becoming a bad thing.

"I'll do whatever you want! Just stop doing this to me!" Rarity screamed as Sunset continued to lick her like she was her favorite dessert, savoring her sweet flavor. Could Rarity's body withstand a fourth orgasm? Sunset could lick her pussy all day, if she had to.

Sunset withdrew her face from the other girl's nether region as she brought up a hand to wipe away Rarrity's cream off her lips. "I'll only stop on one condition," Sunset offered with a smirk, "I want you to drop out of the competition. I want you to never try to rise against me again."

Rarity could only weakly nod as a few tears trickled down her cheeks. She was at Sunset's mercy and unless she complied to her request, she would only end up suffering even more. Being raped by another woman was humiliating and her innocence had been yanked away from her. "I'll do anything you say. Please, just no more..." Rarity whined.

A bright flash of a camera seized Rarity's attention as she her eyes shot open. Sunset sat there, a smug look twisting upon her face, as she snapped a few photos of the naked woman before her on her cell phone. She took several photos of Rarity's exposed body, from her plump breasts to her wide open legs and everything in between.

"Good, because if I find that you decide to still run against me, I'll spread these photos all over the internet," Sunset threatened as she placed her cell phone back into her purse. "No one wants a whore to be their Spring Fling Queen."

Rarity sobbed quietly as Sunset threw her disheveled clothes back at her. "Get dressed, princess. We're done here," Sunset commanded as she redressed herself and slid her top back on. She stood up and licked her lips, the taste of Rarity's cunt still lingering on her mouth. In one swift movement, she bent down to swipe up Rarity's panties before shoving them in her pocket as if they were some kind of trophy. It would be a memento of her first time having sex, Sunset figured.

Sunset Shimmer turned on her heels, leaving Rarity naked and alone in the dark gymnasium before she headed back to the door, eager to tell her new pony friend all the dirty details of what she had just done to Rarity. She came to a sudden halt, however, when she opened the door.

Standing right before her stood a very startled Flash. A very _angry_ Flash. The blue haired male glared at her from where he stood, obvious pain flickering in his eyes as he looked over Sunset's shoulders to see an exposed Rarity crying softly to herself in the middle of the auditorium.

"What the hell were you doing in there with Rarity?" Flash snapped accusingly. He had watched his girlfriend sneak into the auditorium with the other girl and he had heard faint moans and screams from the other side of the door. The door had been locked, unfortunately, he had no choice but to sit and wait until they were done before he questioned Sunset's actions.

"I was encouraging her to drop out of the competition," Sunset stated nonchalantly as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, an innocent smile plastered upon her sinful lips.

Flash could hardly believe what his ears were hearing as his hands balled up into fists at his sides as he seethed with anger. "What the hell does that mean, Sunset?! Why is Rarity crying and why is she naked?!"

Sunset shot Rarity a glare over her shoulder, signaling the girl to not say anything. Rarity just kept her lips sealed after she finishing redressing herself. A look of shame and defeat crossed over her features before she ran towards the door, shoved past Sunset and Flash, and vanished out of sight.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, Sunset Shimmer," Flash threatened as he took a slow step towards his girlfriend. "What did you do to Rarity?" As he neared closer to her, he could smell a strange scent emanating from Sunset's face. Sunset licked her lips again before averting her eyes away from Flash to stare at her feet, embarrassed that he had caught her doing something so obscene.

"It's not what you think, Flash. If I didn't do something drastic, Rarity would have become the Spring Fling Queen," the redhead tried to defend herself as she rocked back and forth on her toes. Her adrenaline was still pumping from the excitement of doing rough sexual favors upon another girl but her own body was feeling rather dissatisfied. She should have forced Rarity to do naughty things to her body so she, too, could experience how gratifying an orgasm was.

"Sunset Shimmer, I can't believe you," Flash growled as he pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. He felt so betrayed! His own girlfriend was having sex with the second most popular girl in school. Well, could he even call it sex?! It was more like rape! He glared at her through furrowed brows before stomping away from her.

"Sunset Shimmer, we're over!" He shouted, his roaring echo bouncing off the walls of the empty hallway.

Sunset stood there, a blank expression on her face as she watched her boyfriend-well, _ex-boyfriend_ now-walk away from her.

How dare he dump her so heartlessly like that! Just who did he think he was?! Sunset glared daggers at the back of his head, jaw clenched tightly, as she shoved her hands in the pockets of her skirt. Her fingers brushed against the stolen pair of underwear before a mischievous plan burst through her mind.

If she wanted to get Flash back, she would just have to play dirty.

 _Again._


	2. Chapter 2

Flash left sunset Shimmer in the hallway of Canterlot High School, furious at how she betrayed him so boldly by forcing sexual acts upon Rarity. How could she do that without a guilty conscience to haunt her? Rarity had done nothing wrong, but Sunset had bestowed it upon herself to punish the girl for choosing to run against her in the Spring Fling Queen elections.

As he continued to storm down the hallway, he wondered just what, exactly, had happened to Sunset Shimmer these past few months to make her turn into such a coldhearted bitch. She hadn't always been this sassy or this controlling. In fact, when he first met her, she was a shy and quiet girl with a smile that could light up any room she walked in. Once they started dating, other students then began flocking to Sunset which gave rise to her sudden burst of popularity. Maybe the fame had gotten to her head or something, making her morph from a sweet, kindhearted girl into a sinister, evil woman.

As Flash mulled over thoughts of his now ex-girlfriend in his mind, he found himself retreating into an empty classroom so he could continue to be alone with his thoughts. He didn't feel like going home nor did he feel like even going to the Spring Fling anymore. It was a shame considering that he was initially going to be Sunset's date, but now that they just broke up, his brand new tuxedo would just have to rot away in his closet. There was no way he was going. He didn't want to ever see Sunset, or her malicious smirk, ever again.

The blue haired teenager pulled out a chair at a desk before slumping his forehead down on the hard surface of the desk. His stomach was churning with the most unpleasant of sensations and tears were stinging at the corner of his eyes. Once upon a time, he truly loved Sunset. He loved her voice, her smile, and her beautiful, fiery hair. Although they had dated for almost a year, Flash had never laid a hand on her. Sure, they often snuck steamy kisses in between classes, but Flash was just not ready to go all the way with her. He had hoped their relationship would surpass all obstacles and they could continue their relationship even after they graduated from high school so he had told Sunset that he wanted to wait until they were both mature enough to have sex in a safe manner. He didn't want to risk impregnating her if he was accidentally too careless. He had always pictured that the first time they made love would be slow and passionate, and it pained him to think that day would never come.

Too absorbed in his dark thoughts, Flash didn't even hear the door of the classroom as it creaked open. It wasn't until he heard the clacking of high heels on the tiled floor that he jerked his head up to see who dared to interrupt his solace.

"Sunset," Flash whispered as his eyes widened to saucers. What was she doing here? How did she know where he was?

Sunset approached him slowly and carefully, being wary of any sudden movements that could possibly stir him. "Flash, we need to talk," she said in a quiet voice, eyes full of pain and regret.

His chest tightened at the sight of his ex-girlfriend as he averted his gaze away from her to stare at the floor. "I don't want to talk to you," he replied flatly. She was the last person he wanted to see at that very moment, but he couldn't help but allow his gaze to drift back up to her face. Once he locked his sights on her, he could see a few tear drops that cascaded down her cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but she still looked as beautiful as a Greek goddess as her thick hair swayed behind her with every step she took.

"Flash, please listen to me. I have no idea what came over me! Rarity came onto me and I had no choice but to give into her! I should have known better," Sunset cried as she buried her face in her hands. Her act was impressive, she thought inwardly to herself, as her after school drama club practices finally seemed to be paying off. She had trained herself to cry at will, and as petty as it was, she knew that Flash's greatest weakness was a crying girl. He was too much of a gentleman for his own good.

"Yeah, you really _should_ have known better," Flash grunted, trying his best to not give into her. "Not only did you traumatize one of our classmates because of your jealousy, but you also had intercourse with someone other than your boyfriend. How the hell do you think that makes me feel, Sunset?!" His voice was harsh and he tried his best to mask the sorrow lacing the edges of his tone. His teeth were grinding together so roughly as his hands balled up into tight fists at his sides. At this point, his body was practically shaking from how hard he was fighting against his own tears.

' _I have him right where I want him,_ ' Sunset thought to herself as she watched him quiver with an overflow of emotions. She took a few more steps towards him until she was standing beside his desk. "Flash, I'm so sorry. I think you misunderstood, though. Rarity had been flirting with me for months and I finally thought I could get her to leave me alone if I gave into her needs," she lied, twisting the truth around as if it were made of thread. "What you saw may have looked like _I_ was the perpetrator but Rarity was just such a dirty girl. She forced me to give her oral sex and she told me that if I didn't do what she said, I would suffer the consequences."

Flash jerked his head up to look at Sunset with misty eyes. "Sunset!" He snapped, "Why didn't you tell me she was harassing you?! I would have put a stop to it!" In a second, he was out of his seat and placing both of his hands on her shoulders so he could have better access to her gaze.

He believed every word she said, just as her pony-self had told her he would, and Sunset knew she just had to keep going. "I know it looked bad but I just didn't know what to do. I had never been kissed like that or touched so sensually before and my body just reacted so strongly to her advances. I was scared, but I just couldn't help but give into her!" She secretly hoped Rarity would have just kept the whole thing to herself and wouldn't dare tell her friends like Rainbow Dash or Apple Jack about what happened. If Flash caught wind that she was lying about Rarity raping her, then all of her plans would be foiled before they even began.

With a heavy sigh, Flash leaned his forehead against hers, his previous anger fading with every tear that fell from her eyes. "Sunset, I'm so sorry… I didn't realize it was all just a misunderstanding. It's just when I saw you walk out of the auditorium looking so arrogant, I thought that for sure _you_ were the one who was taking charge of the situation."

She really should have been more careful with her acting from the beginning, Sunset figured, but it was too late to change things now. She just needed to keep coaxing Flash into believing her so she could have her popular boyfriend back once again. "I think I was just in shock from it," Sunset said as she reached for Flash's hand, curling her fingers around his wrists before placing the palm of his hand over her left breast. "Rarity touched me in so many secret places and my body is still tingling from it all. I was so scared, Flash, but it felt so good."

Flash's cheeks flushed a brilliant shade of scarlet as he felt the softness of Sunset's breast underneath his shaky hand. He swallowed down a lump in his throat and he looked into her eyes, only to see that her amber orbs were swirling with a mixed emotion of sorrow and lust.

Sunset licked her lips, the taste of Rarity still upon her mouth. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to betray you like that. If only there was something I could do to make things better," she muttered, slowly leaning against her ex-boyfriend as she steered him towards the front of the classroom until he was backed up against the teacher's desk.

"Just never do anything like that with Rarity again," Flash whispered, suddenly feeling all hot bothered inside the classroom as Sunset's luscious body pressed up against his.

The redhead paused for a moment as she looked up at him before running a slender finger down his chest. "I promise. Rarity could never satisfy me the way you could, Flash," she said in a husky voice, and Flash could feel himself hardening in his pants from the sound of her low, sexy voice.

"W-What do you mean, Sunset?" he asked nervously, watching her every movement as she began to slowly slide his black jacket off of his shoulders.

"I want to do naughty things to you, Flash," Sunset muttered. "When Rarity was raping me, the only thing I could do to get through it was to pretend that it was _your_ hands all over my body and not hers."

Flash shuddered as Sunset brought her lips to his ear, her breath tickling his skin as she flicked out her tongue to slowly grace across his ear.

"What kinds of naughty things?" he asked, but this time he was growing more aroused with every passing second. It was as if he had completely forgotten about how angry he was at her only moments ago. Now he was panting like a dog, his erection pushing roughly against his jeans, as he yearned to see just how far the horny girl was willing to go.

As his jacket slumped to the floor, Sunset quickly pulled his white t-shirt over his head, exposing his bare chest to her view. Her lips descended upon the crook of his neck, forcing him to tilt his head back as a low groan emitted from the back of his throat. The redhead gave him a fiery trail of kisses from the base of his neck down to his plane of perfectly toned abs. Her hands began to stroke up and down his bare chest, tantalizingly slow to increase the buildup within him.

"Sunset, what are you doing?" He grumbled as he watched as she fiddled with the belt on his pants.

"Just relax. I'm trying to replace the horrible memories Rarity gave me with only pleasant ones of you," Sunset said as a coy smirk played upon her lips. Flash was more than willing to oblige her request as he shoved his pants down to the ground before stepping out of them. He had never seen such an erotic side to Sunset, and he almost regretted never giving into her in the past. Now he could only imagine that sex with her would have been wild and crazy—he was stupid to think they could have ever made love slow and lovingly.

His hard cock was pulsing against the thin material of his boxers, and Sunset quickly shred him of his last ounce of clothing. His naked body made her grow moist in her lady parts once again, and as much as she wanted him to bend her over and fuck her senseless, she knew she would have to slowly drive Flash crazy and make him fall for her once again. She couldn't rush things and get distracted by her own lust if she wanted to win him over.

Very tenderly, Sunset reached out her hand to grip the base of his shaft. Flash immediately hissed in response as pleasure shot through his body. Sunset grinned at his reaction as she leaned over to plant a small yet enticing kiss upon his lips. Flash practically melted at the feeling of her soft lips as his knees grew weak, forcing him to sit down atop of the teacher's desk to keep himself from losing his balance and falling onto the floor. Sunset's hand began to slowly stroke his cock up and down and his body shuddered in response to each gentle squeeze she offered him.

In the meantime, she deepened the kiss by delving her tongue deep inside his mouth. She encouraged his tongue to engage in a languid dance with hers before she suckled on it gentle, and moments later they erupted into a fiery kiss, both of them striving for dominance over one another as their tongues fiercely wrestled. Her hand continued to pump his length and marveled in the fact that it was massive. It was a shame she had never slept with him before; no doubt his cock would have provided her with hours of pure bliss as he fucked her brains out. Still, that would have to wait for another day. What she needed to do was give him a little taste of pleasure now so he would come running back to her later, begging for more.

Flash could feel himself drowning in ecstasy as Sunset picked her pace, her hands moving all along his throbbing member. Occasionally she would stop her rhythm to bring her hands to cup his tender sack, and Flash would retaliate but tugging on the back of her hair roughly as his impending release beckoned for more. She finally broke their passionate kiss as she placed herself in between his legs, her face dangerously close to his stiff cock. She wrapped her lips around his head, hands still gripping tightly to the base, as she slowly placed as much of his dick into her mouth as she could fit. Flash's moans were growing louder and more consistent as he looked down at the woman blowing him. The sight of Sunset's ruby red lips upon his girth was too erotic for Flash to handle, and he wanted to unload himself into her sweet mouth right then and there. He forced himself to endure it as long as possible as he watched her bob her head back and forth, his hands digging into the curls of her fiery locks.

"God, Sunset. I'm going to fucking cum if you keep sucking on me like that," he groaned, his breath coming out as nothing but short and quick pants at this point. Sunset didn't let up at all as she continued to suck on him like a lollipop, tongue swirling around his tip as her hands pumped his shaft as if she were playing an instrument. Flash couldn't stand it anymore as he shut his eyes, gritted his teeth, and reached his climax. His hot fluid fired into her mouth and Sunset didn't pull away as she swallowed down every ounce of his cum. She continued to suck his on his tip, hell-bent on sucking him dry down to every last drop, as Flash's body shook with uncontrollable pleasure.

When she was sure he had nothing else to squirt into her mouth, Sunset pulled away with a smirk as she wiped at her smeared lipstick. It was such a gratifying sight to see her ex-boyfriend drowning in this bliss of his orgasm, his breathing ragged, as his shoulders slumped forward.

"Holy shit, Sunset," he grunted, unable to find the words to say to describe the feeling of his first hand job and blow job.

Sunset leaned in and lightly brushed her lips against his cheek, leaving a red mark from her bright red lipstick on his face. "There's plenty more where that came from, sweetie. I guess I'll see you at the Spring Fling this weekend?" she asked with a flirty smile.

Flash could nothing but nod as all the energy from earlier was swept away in an instant. Sunset had left him breathless, and now that she was satisfied by luring him to her side once again, she briskly turned on her heels and headed towards the door.

Once again, Flash was left alone with his thoughts as he forced himself to hop off the desk and get dressed once more. It would be rather problematic if someone had caught him looking so disgraceful. After he made himself look decent again, he realized that he and Sunset hadn't actually come to a resolution about their current situation. She wanted him to escort her to the Spring Fling, but did that mean they were back together? He cursed himself for allowing himself to get so carried away by her sultry lips and skilled hands, but he wasn't about to forgive and forget so easily. He wanted to talk to Rarity and see her side of the story to see if what Sunset had told him was the absolute truth.

After running a hand through his thick, blue hair, Flash set out to find Rarity.

* * *

"Oh, please! Don't touch me there!" cooed out a female voice from inside the library. Cheerilee had never had sex before, but deep down, she had wanted to do naughty stuff with a girl since before she could remember. Being a teacher and a librarian meant that she was forbidden from engaging in sexual relations with other students, but Sunset Shimmer had been so adamant about letting her touch her.

Sunset had stormed into the library only ten minutes earlier, and after making sure the library was empty, she set to work on seducing her next victim. Cheerilee was cute and Sunset had always wondered if the quiet librarian was actually a beast in bed. It seemed that today would be the day she would find out.

She had just left Flash after bringing him to his knees with a handjob and blowjob, and now it was time for Sunset herself to blow off some steam and have some satisfying sex. She had made Rarity cum, followed by Flash, but Sunset's own body was desperately seeking a release. Cheerilee was going to make a wonderful accomplice, Sunset decided on, and she already had the pink haired woman wrapped around her finger as she pressed her up against a bookshelf, nibbling on her exposed neck.

"Sunset! We really shouldn't be doing this!" Cheerilee protested as Sunset's hands snuck underneath her shirt to seize hold of her round, plump breasts.

"Shhhhhh, keep it down and no one will know," the redhead reassured her as her lips molded against the other woman's. Cheerilee was sexy and Sunset couldn't wait until she reached an orgasm with her. This was going to be fun, she thought, as she began to quickly shed herself of her black jacket, allowing it to fall to the floor. "I'm so horny, Cheerilee. I want you to fuck me. Can you please make me feel good?" she batted her eyelashes at the librarian, loving the fact that the young woman's face lit up at the sound of that.

Cheerilee had always known she was a lesbian, but to have one of her students kiss her so lovingly and fondle her breasts made her practically faint from excitement. "Sunset, I'm your teacher. We could get in serious trouble," the level-headed woman tried to reason with Sunset but the redhead was having none of it as she continued to shove her tongue into her mouth.

Unable to fight back her desires any more, Cheerilee quickly took off her pink shirt and wiggled out of her skirt. She would be lying if she had said that she had never fantasized about making love to one of her students in the library, but to think her dreams were finally coming true made her panties soaking wet already.

Sunset entangled her fingers through Cheerilee's thick, pink tresses as she nipped at the woman's lower lip. Cheerilee smelled sweetly of strawberry shampoo, and her strawberry flavored lip gloss only further added to her delectable taste. This sexual encounter was a lot different from her experiences with both Rarity and Flash since Cheerilee, unlike the first two, was actually reciprocating the erotic sensations. Cheerilee planted sweet kisses all over Sunset's neck, and she even bit down on the soft skin, making goose bumps form along Sunset's back. Cheerilee was also quick to strip Sunset of her clothes until both women were down to their underwear.

"I want to make you scream my name, Sunset Shimmer," Cheerilee whispered into the redhead's ear as she kissed along her collar bone, leaving a trail of fire wherever her lips explored. Cheerilee hurriedly unhooked Sunset's bra so she could gaze upon her student's lovely pair of large breasts. "Girls these days grow up so fast," Cheerilee commented, as she recalled the first time she met Sunset Shimmer during her freshman year. Fifteen year old Sunset was a shy and reserved child, finding it hard to look at people in the eye when they talked to her. It wasn't until her sophomore year that she began to blossom into a young woman and began to sport around in tube tops and miniskirts. Cheerilee preferred the bold and daring Sunset Shimmer and she couldn't wait to assault her flawless body and allow her tongue to inspect every inch of her slender form.

Sunset gasped as Cheerilee began sucking on one of her nipples, giving her breasts the same treatment that Sunset had given Rarity roughly an hour ago. The librarian was rough, contrary to her quiet and polite personality, and Sunset couldn't help but be grateful that she had chosen Cheerilee to be her next sex partner. A rough bite to the nipple made Sunset shriek in both pain and pleasure, but each time the woman's tongue flicked across her perky, pink buds made her body shiver with anticipation.

Cheerilee wasted no time in pulling down Sunset's panties, taking note of the fact that were completely moistened by Sunset's growing need for release. Sunset braced her back up against a bookshelf, her breathing labored, as she felt Cheerilee stick a finger inside of her moist pussy. "My, my, my," Cheerilee purred as she sat down on her knees so she could get a closer look at Sunset's warm cunt up close. It was smooth and completely hairless, the skin practically as soft as silk as Cheerilee touched her most secretive spot. "Looks like someone is horny."

"I fucked Rarity and gave Flash a blowjob," Sunset commented dryly before biting her lower lip. Cheerilee's finger pushed through her entrance and Sunset's virgin pussy contracted with the motion. "But I've never had anyone do anything like this _to me_ before."

Cheerilee pushed her finger in deeper before adding a second one to the mixture so she could pump in and out of the girl's entrance with more pressure. "That's okay. I've never had sex either but I sure as hell want to know what it's like to be with a woman."

Sunset wove her fingers through Cheerilee's hair to keep herself from falling over as the girl fingered her deeply. "I'll make you a deal. If you can make me orgasm once, I promise to make you cum at least twice."

The pink haired woman nodded emphatically as she shoved her fingers in deeper, only to pull them out seconds later to replace her hand with her wet, slick tongue. Sunset gasped at the sensation of Cheerilee licking her slit, and it took every ounce of her will power to keep herself from screaming. Cheerilee pushed Sunset's legs further apart so she could taste more of Sunset's wetness, her tongue swirling around her center and nipping at her labia. Her teeth lightly graced along her inner pearl, and Sunset could have sworn that she was seeing stars.

"Ah, mmmmm, oh…" Sunset moaned as Cheerilee licked her sweet spot over and over. It was no wonder as to why Rarity's body had betrayed her earlier when she came into Sunset's mouth, and now Sunset was about to release her sweet fluids all over Cheerilee. "My god, don't stop! Keep licking me, you filthy slut!" Sunset commanded. Cheerilee was more than happy to oblige as she licked harder and faster, reveling in the fact that every lick was bringing the redhead closer and closer to an orgasm. To make her cum harder and faster, Cheerilee shoved her fingers deep inside her opening once again, finger fucking her like there was no tomorrow. Her tongue flicked and numbed her clit and Sunset's eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Oh, god, Cheerilee! I'm going to cum!" Sunset cried out. At this point, she wasn't even bothering to hold back her cries anymore. Cheerilee was feasting upon her pussy and nothing in the world was going to keep her from climaxing. Her cries grew louder and louder, echoing throughout the entire library. Unfortunately, it was loud enough to catch the attention of a certain boy who was wandering through the empty hallways in search of Rarity.

Flash could hear screams and moans reverberating through the entire school. It was strange, considering that most of the students had gone home for the day, and his curiosity got the better of him. He quickly made his way to the library and, rather quietly, he pushed open the door to the library. The screams kept getting louder and if it were not for the moans that followed after each scream, he would have surely thought that someone was being murdered. The blue haired male tip-toed quietly until he rounded a corner, following the cries of pleasure that filled the entire room.

His heart sank at the sight before him. Cheerilee, the school's librarian and his teacher, was giving oral sex to a very loud, a very _horny_ , Sunset Shimmer. Cheerilee had her tongue rolling around Sunset's pussy, and from where he stood, he could see the juices jet out from her cunt as they soaked the librarian's face. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sunset screamed as she finally reached her destination—her first orgasm. Cheerilee didn't stop as she continued to drink up Sunset's wetness; a bright blush of her cheeks as she licked up Sunset's remaining nectar.

"Oh! I never knew how good girls could taste!" Cheerilee commented as she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. Sunset desperately struggled to bring air back into her lungs as her legs finally gave out on her, forcing her to collapse onto the soft carpet of the floor.

"I never knew orgasms could feel so good!" Sunset added with a wry grin, her body feeling as if had reached a new level of happiness as she tingled with pleasure. Her pussy felt like it was on fire and she knew she could never have enough of orgasms if they all felt as good as her first one. "Wow… I'm impressed, Cheerilee. I guess I should reward you for your efforts, hm?" A twinkle sparkled in her eye as she practically pounced on the librarian, pinning her beneath her body.

Flash could do nothing but stare as he watched the two girls fall into a fury of heated kisses, the smell of hot sex permeating their bodies. His own body began to betray him as he could feel himself hardening at the two lesbians making love. He watched as Sunset peeled off Cheerilee's bra, her pink breasts bouncing in the soft lighting of the room before Sunset's mouth latched onto her nipple as if she was being nursed. Cheerilee approved of Sunset's sexual gestures and began to stroke Sunset's back before gripping a handful of her round ass, cupping one of her cheeks in the palm of her hand.

Sunset Shimmer had lied to him, that much he knew, but he couldn't understand why she was being so promiscuous. A part of him wanted to get back at her for doing something so heartless; for betraying his trust so coldheartedly. He wanted to yank up Sunset by her hair, spread her legs wide, and fuck her until she climaxed a thousand times.

And that was exactly what he was going to do.

Flash slipped out of his jacket before removing his t-shirt. His blue jeans and boxers were the next to go until his hard cock stood erect in the cold air of the library. He stepped out from the shadows, brows furrowed, as he interrupted Sunset's "play date" with Cheerilee. Sunset was busy sucking on the other girl's tit before she sharply pulled away to see a very angry looking, a very _sexy_ looking, Flash. Cheerilee stopped squealing over Sunset's intense sucking when she noticed her new lover had abruptly stopped. It was at that moment that she saw the naked young man staring at down at the girls, his dick pointed in their direction as he folded his arms over his muscular chest.

"Damn it, Sunset! I should have known better! I should have known you were lying to me!" He growled as his eyes glared daggers down at the rebellious woman.

Sunset's body froze as his piercing gaze made her body suddenly grow as cold as ice. "F-Flash!" She stuttered, "It's not what it looks like!"

"Oh, no. It's _exactly_ what it looks like," he snorted as she stomped over to her. "You're horny, Sunset, and you're going to fuck everyone in this whole school _except_ me?!" His gaze didn't waver as he trapped her in a stern staring contest, his nostrils flaring in irritation before he glanced over to the very frightened and confused Cheerilee.

"Um," Sunset mumbled, unsure of what she could say to get herself out of this sticky situation. Wait a second—why was he naked?! "I don't supposed," Sunset said as her lips turned up into a seductive grin, "that you want to join us?"

Flash's own expression matched hers as he smirked back down at her before pointing his naked body. "Why else would I be nude in a library?"

Cheerilee seemed unsure of the whole ordeal—she wasn't too fond of male students and she didn't exactly like the idea of him joining in. However, the softness of Sunset's eyes made her reconsider speaking up against the idea as she decided to just roll with it. After all, Cheerilee had pleasured herself with dildos many times in the past so maybe a real dick would be better than her vibrators? She would just have to try it and find out for herself.

Sunset crouched down, her ass up in the air, as she continued to hover over Cheerilee. "I've always wanted to try having a threesome," she commented before turning back to face the woman with the cotton candy hair. Her lips met with Cheerilee's in a feverish kiss, catching the other woman completely by surprise as she tried to catch up to Sunset's fervor.

 _Oh, god_ , Flash was growing more and more aroused by the second. The way Sunset dipped her fingers into Cheerilee's cunt made his cock pulse with anticipation. He stood behind Sunset before squatting down on his knees, his tip rubbing against Sunset's entrance as she opened her legs, ready for his penetration.

In the meantime, Cheerilee positioned herself as she lied on her back so Sunset would have easy access to administer oral on her. Cheerilee waited expectantly, and after seeing what Sunset could do with her tongue when they French kissed, she couldn't wait to see what she would do to her pussy by only using her mouth. Sunset brought her lips down to Cheerilee's core, her breath gracing along the sides of her petals, before she hungrily lapped at the sweet pussy in front of her face. Right as Sunset began to go down on Cheerilee, Flash quickly sheathed himself inside of Sunset, piercing her virginity and making her moan in between licks.

Sunset was so tight and Flash could only grind himself into her deeper and harder, partially because it felt good and partially because his frustration over Sunset's antics was driving him mad. His nails dug into Sunset's backside as he roughly pounded into her, and Sunset tried her to best to keep licking Cheerilee's cunt as her ex-boyfriend plowed into her doggy-style. All three of them began to moan and grunt from the powerful sensations their bodies were experiencing. Cheerilee was practically wiggling underneath Sunset, and the redhead had to practically force her legs to stay open as she nipped at her clit. The fruit flavor that stuck to Cheerilee's lip gloss that apparently reached her pussy as well as Sunset tasted a faint hint of strawberry in her delicious womanhood. This only made Sunset to start licking her faster, her tongue grazing every inch of her slick center as her hips rocked in the motion of Flash's thrusts.

"Ah, shit!" Flash grunted, Sunset's tight walls constricting his hard cock, threatening to strangle him. The position made it easy for him to bury himself into her deeper, but once he hit her delicate G-spot, Sunset had no choice but to moan loudly into Cheerilee's folds. "Mmmmmmmmm!"

All three of them were soaring above the sky as their bodies began to steadily burn with the heat of their intense passion. Cheerilee was the first to cum, and such a powerful orgasm made her accidentally squirt some juices into Sunset's mouth. She tried to cover her face in embarrassment as the sensation became too much for her to control, but Sunset didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, she just continued licking and licking as the sound of Cheerilee's cries melted into her ears. She didn't stop her nibbles, and even though she just came, Cheerilee could feel another orgasm begin to build up. Sunset did promise her several climaxes, the librarian recalled, so even though the sensation was growing wildly intense, she kept mashing her snatch against Sunset's lips, eager for more pleasure.

Flash was the second to climax. He had pounded into Sunset's dripping wet hole over and over until his body began to reach a new height. Sunset's pussy was practically sucking him in and the sounds of moaning from not just one, but _two_ girls was enough to make him lose his mind. He couldn't hold it back anymore, and frankly, he didn't want to. With another thrust, he spilled her seed into Sunset, filling her up with his cum. The feeling of his hot liquid seeping into her core was enough to bring Sunset to another orgasm. She never stopped licking Cheerilee's clit but when she climaxed, she accidentally nibbled too hard on the librarian's sensitive spot, bringing the librarian to her second orgasm. Wet, sloppy licking noises and the sound of Flash's dick slapping against Sunset's pussy seemed small in comparison of their loud cries as they fell into a fit of ecstasy. Flash tried to ride out his orgasm, much to Sunset's enjoyment, before he begrudgingly pulled out of her. A bit of cum oozed out of Sunset's hole as she sat up and dripped down her leg.

All was quiet in the library, save for the heavy panting of the three sex deviants. Cheerilee's legs felt like jelly, thanks to Sunset's skilled tongue, and she couldn't find the stamina to even dress herself. Flash, as well, had a hard time catching his breath but his gaze slid over the pink haired teacher. Her legs were still wide open, pussy dripping with savory fluids, and it made his cock harden all over again. If Sunset could have multiple partners, then why couldn't he?

The blue haired boy wasted no time in crawling over to Cheerilee as he cupped each of her large breasts in his hands. They were soft and when he plucked at her rosy buds, the nipples grew erect in his hands. Cheerilee wasn't sure if she could handle having a third orgasm, but when he pinched her nipples over and over, her body began to react strongly to his touches. He bent down to suck on her nipple—she tasted like strawberries to him, too, oddly enough—before his hand began to tickle her nether region.

"I'm not sure if I can handle any more for today," Cheerilee protested as his hand molded against her pussy, igniting her senses once again.

"We may never get the chance again," Flash told her calmly as he nipped at her swollen peaks.

Flash had a point. After today, Cheerilee would probably never get the chance to have intercourse with her students ever again. This might have also been her only chance to fuck a male student, so even though her body was exhausted, she wanted to go at least one more round. Flash grabbed both of her slender, smooth legs and urged her to wrap them around his waist. Cheerilee was frightened; after all, his girth was so impressive and she wasn't sure if it would fit inside of her tightness. Even so, Flash quickly shoved his cock deep inside her depths, gritting his teeth as he did so, before he bent down to trap the writhing woman beneath him into a kiss. He sucked on her tongue as it snuck its way into his mouth, forcing them to exchange saliva with one another. Flash severed the contact between their lips so he let out another long groan as he held on tightly to her hips so he could ride her with a great amount of force.

Sunset kept her eyes glued on the two, slightly jealous that they were going at it again, this time without her. There was no way she was going to let that happen. Sunset crawled over to where Cheerilee was lying before she stood up, only to squat down over Cheerilee's face.

"I want you to lick me again, you filthy whore," Sunset commanded as she sat on the girl's face, staring down at the librarian's reluctant eyes. Even so, she did as she was told and allowed her tongue to drift over Sunset's moist area as Flash rocked his hips back and forth.

Sunset brought up her hands so they could grope her own breasts as they jiggled up and down, her body racking with convulsions. Cheerilee's tongue was moving slow; _dangerously_ slow and the gradual buildup of her third orgasm was driving her up the wall. Flash, who was now practically dripping with a mixture of sweat and the girls' cum, continued to pump in and out Cheerilee. To think that up until that day, he was nothing more than an innocent male student who had never had sex. Now here he was, banging his ex-girlfriend and his teacher at the same time. It was something out of a really awesome porno, he found himself thinking, and he nearly laughed at the thought. His penetrations grew harder and rougher, and Cheerilee found it hard to focus on pleasuring Sunset with her mouth as Flash's motions began to intensify.

Her cries were muffled from underneath the weight of Sunset's body, but she continued to lave Sunset's slit with her tongue until the redhead came for the third time that day. A mixture of her playing with her own nipples and Cheerilee's relentless mouth brought Sunset over the edge again. Cheerilee's orgasm came crashing down on her and her walls tightened around Flash's cock even more, forcing him to ejaculate quicker than he had anticipated. With one final thrust, he squirted every last drop of semen into Cheerilee's tight pussy and she tried to scream and protest but Sunset still did not remove her body away from her lips.

The three of them didn't stop there. For the next few hours, they continued to switch positions and alternate turns. Sometimes Cheerilee would suck on Flash's dick until he came all in her mouth while his fingers plunged inside Sunset's tightness. Sometimes Sunset would be on top, riding Flash's dick, as Cheerilee masturbated nearby, getting turned on by the hot sex that was happening behind her. Hours rolled by and the three of them continued their dirty endeavors with one another until Cheerilee finally forced them to stop, demanding that they go home. It was past dark when their bodies had finally decided they had had enough.

Sunset, exhausted and sweaty, agreed to this request as she redressed herself. Her body was practically numb from all the exciting sex, but she still had a mission. She conquered Rarity, and then Flash. Cheerilee was next but she just wasn't satisfied. No, she wouldn't be satisfied until she had sex with more people, forcing them to become her slaves to her naughty desires.

Flash, ashamed that he had allowed himself to get so carried away with it all, could do nothing but watch as Sunset turned her back to them and left. Her heart was inching a little bit closer to the darkness, but it wasn't fully tainted just yet. She stepped out into the hallway after tossing her long hair over her shoulders. She needed a shower, and she knew exactly who she was going to ask to join her for one.


End file.
